


of courting and idiotic brothers

by Alathea



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durin house of fail, Dwalin/Dori mentioned, Fluff, M/M, Thorin/Bilbo mentioned, line of dumbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alathea/pseuds/Alathea
Summary: Kili suggested walking up to Ori and kissing him. Kili was an idiot.





	of courting and idiotic brothers

It starts out slow and so much unlike anything else Fili has ever done. He never was one for second thoughts and hesitation before anything, really. He was loud and brash and up to any misdeed, which is why it came as a surprise even to himself that of all Dwarves he could have fallen for it was Ori that made his heart stutter. Silent, proper and always helpful Ori, who always seemed under the watchful eye of at least one of his brothers or at least another respectful member of the Company.

The first time he caught Dwalin, out of all Dwarves, pulling Ori out of the path of danger he was rendered speechless. First he was relieved that Ori was alright but then an ugly feeling raised within him which, after much discussion with Kili about the definition of said feeling, was apparently called jealousy. He wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry but in the end brushed it off and much to the delight of his brother, endlessly teased the scribe about his silent defender. And if Fili watched Dwalin around the youngest member of their group a bit closer and interfered whenever he deemed the two a bit too close for comfort, well no one was the wiser. It was only after he noticed the similarities between Dwalin’s action towards Ori and the way Dori acted towards his brother that his jealousy, though he still refused to call it that, settled a bit. In addition, he noticed the way Doris’ gaze would linger on Dwalin a few seconds longer than proper. So what if he and Kili helped master Dori to express his feelings towards the warrior? And maybe Kili suggested to their uncle to pair up the two for the first watch of the night, well there was absolutely no proof of their meddling.

Which however still left one matter at hand, Ori was Fili’s one and he had absolutely no idea whatsoever, how to progress from that. Kili suggested walking up to Ori and kissing him. Kili was an idiot.  
The other Dwarves pretended to not notice the longing stares the future heir of Durin sent towards their obvious scribe. Thorin only shook his head, Bilbo was confused, Nori was not amused, Dori had other things to worry about like the fact that master Dwalin seemed to encourage his courting, though one could never be too sure and did Ori just sneeze? The rest took bets on the outcome of the unfortunate situation two of the youngest members of their quest found themselves in, though if asked they had no idea what was going on.

Fili tried to start conversations that only ended in a blush and short answers which left him at loss. Ori and he used to have something akin to a friendship back in the Blue Mountains before Fili had left for a quest with his uncle. When Fili had seen Ori among the Company at Bag End he had felt a mix between joy at seeing his friend again after several years and cold dread because who knew what lay on the end of their quest and Ori was still so young, barely of age, though he himself and his brother were not much older. However, Kili and he at least had some experience in adventures and questing, while Ori had never before left the comfort of his family and home.  
Then he tried to include Ori in the jokes between him and Kili, because much to Fili’s dismay Ori seemed to feel more comfortable around Kili than him. Something his brother seemed to find the most hilarious thing in the whole of Middle-Earth. When Kili made a joke Ori would laugh loudly and sometimes even attempt a joke on his own, while when Fili made a joke he would silently laugh, give Fili and awkward smile and then ride towards his brothers. It was frustrating.

Next he decided to take a more extreme measures, which consisted of as much body to body contact he could get away with, a plan which may have been suggested by his brother but Fili had notched it a bit down, because full out snogging poor Ori seemed even to him a bit much at once. So he threw his arm around Ori when they walked next to each other, though to appear a bit more subtle he threw his other arm around the first person that appeared on his other side. This had led to a few awkward situations for example when Bifur happened to pass Fili and Ori and snapped at them both. That had ended in Bifur cursing in Kuzdhul at the two. Bofur came to their rescue and Fili had to deal with a terrified Ori which he, to his great pride, managed to calm down and so what if he enjoyed Ori clinging to him a bit too much? However, it didn’t bring him any points in favour from Nori and Dori which made a point of sticking close to their brother for the next days and glaring threateningly at poor Fili. Again much to the delight of his younger brother, who was still accepted in close proximity of Ori.

After that disaster some of the other members of the Company took pity on the young heir and made their own suggestion on how he should proceed courting their scribe, who still seemed completely obvious about Fili’s intentions. Balin suggested a letter explaining his intentions and feelings. Something Fili didn’t even consider, because it was nearly impossible to impress a scribe with writings. Especially from someone who couldn’t write poetry to save his live. Dwalin, much like Kili, said a direct approach was the way to go though maybe it would be wiser to do that while Nori and Dori were otherwise occupied. He even offered, selfless warrior that he was, to distract Dori. Bofur told him to make Ori a present. Fili couldn’t think of a single thing he could give Ori except a book or ink or something else scribe related but of those he possessed more than enough already. Bombur offered to give him cooking lessons and help him prepare a meal for Ori. The low supplies and Fili’s quite unfortunate though impressive ability to burn absolutely everything put a rather abrupt end to that. Gloin only went on and on about how he had courted his lovely wife, all things rather unhandy practices when courting a lad instead of a lass. Though Fili could see how Ori would enjoy flowers. Oin only suggestionss were on how not to court someone and he seemed to delight in pointing out all the possible ways each and every suggestion of the others could go horribly wrong. Kili soon enough joined in on Oins appalling predictions and even offered some himself. Sometimes Fili hated his little brother, who took way too much delight out of his unfortunate situation.  
Thorin simply told him to get over the situation as fast as possible so he could concentrate properly on the quest again. Fili wisely didn’t tell his uncle that if he could get Ori to like him back, his priorities would slightly change and Ori’s wellbeing would be the most important thing on his mind and getting the two of them through the quest. Nori didn’t help at all. He explained to Fili in detail how not even being the future heir of their long lost kingdom would keep him from harm should he ever hurt his little brother and then kindly told him all the gruesome ways how he could hide a body if necessary. Kili comforted him that night and told him how he would help him hide from the vengeful big brothers of his love. Dori did not approach Fili at all much to his surprise and Fili avoided Bifur after the incident no one talked of.

In the end it was Bilbo that gave the best advice. He simply told Fili that it would happen the way it was supposed to but with stalling and not acting nothing would ever happen. He then went on to tell a story that involved Tooks and Bagginses and how those fought about adventures and how that fight happened inside him too and how he would have never found Thorin if he hadn’t gone on this adventure. However, Fili couldn’t be sure about the details of the story because he had stopped listening after Bilbo had started explaining the relations between the different Hobbit families and only had started listening again when his uncle had been mentioned. 

So it happened that one night during a shared nightwatch and while the whole company was asleep Fili gathered all his courage and confessed his feelings to Ori. Or at least that had been the plan Fili had come up with.

It went more like this:

They sat together on a log in awkward silence because that was all they shared nowadays. Fili opened his mouth several times in an attempt to start his confession but whenever he looked at Ori sitting there and staring aimlessly into the fire all his courage left him. After the fifth failed attempt he did what he always did in fights, and no one could deny that this was a fight even though against himself more than a spiteful enemy, and went with his gut feeling. He turned to Ori, who startled at the sudden movement next to him, took Ori’s face gently into his hands, leaned in and kissed him. It was a sweet gentle kiss in which Fili tried to convey all his feelings for the other Dwarf into. First Ori went completely still but then he kissed Fili back, only to suddenly flinch back. Ori stared with big eyes at Fili and looked as if he had just seen Smaug. Before Fili could do react Ori asked him in a hurt tone that would hunt Fili for a long time: “Is this all some sort of joke to you? Because I don’t think it’s nice to play with the feelings of others.” Fili was speechless why would Ori think something like that about him? However, he gathered his bearings and hurried to answer: “But I love you! I’ve been trying to court you for weeks!” Now it was Ori’s turn to be speechless. Fili took his cue and leaned closer to Ori and before he kissed him again he whispered once more: “I love you.” This time Ori returned the kiss immediately. It seemed like Kili had been right from the start, Fili owed his brother one. After they broke apart Ori whispered: “I love you too. It’s just that I thought you weren’t serious because Kili always laughed after you talked to me and I thought you were playing a cruel prank” “I’d never do that. I am serious.” answered Fili hurriedly.

Or he would kill Kili that seemed like another reasonable solution.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the actual confession but I couldn't write a better one either so there.
> 
> I posted an unedited version of this on tumblr some years ago.


End file.
